the three exketeers
by the Red Omega
Summary: Happy finds a mission and wants to take it on, but not with team Natsu, no, he is going to do this with Carla, and Lily, and he will get them to come one way or another. as of 3-1-16 the story is on hold for now, i will come back to this sometime this year.
1. Ch 1

**Ok so this is my first Fairy Tail fic I don't know if it's that good, this takes place after the magic games, I'm doing this on my 20****th**** birth day.**

In the city of Magnolia, there is a gild know as Fair Tail, a place for wizard to gather and take job request from people around the land, and the lattes job that Fair Tail's strongest team want on…they felled and did not get the reward.

"I can't believe those two destroyed half the town, and for what! Just because there wanted to see who was stronger." Said the blond young lady in her usual small white shirt with a heart in the middle of her chest, wearing a small blue vest, with blue slip on sleeves, and a matching mine skirt, with a wipe strapped to her side. And she was cover in orange slam.

"If it involves Natsu, then I wouldn't be surprised about it." Said a blue cat fly with a green little sack on his back. Flying right next her, also covered in orange slam.

"When those two wake up I am going to teach them a lesson." Said a red heir lady with iron armor, pulling a wagon that with the space inside could be used as a small shed that would shelter two to four people. She had two swollen cheeks and is covered in orange slam.

"Look like you're going to have to find a new partner Happy." Said the blond lady.

"I sent out my request to everyone that would make a good partner. So do you want me as a partner Lucy?" Happy asked.

"That's so sweet of you to think of me first." She said.

"You're not the first one I asked. I've asked Lisanna." He said.

"Then me." She said with a smile.

"No. Then Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, master Makarov, and Laxus. And then you." Happy said.

"What! You asked Laxus before me!" she yelled.

"I chose you before Erza." He said whispering in her ear.

Right behind them was a big bull named Taurus carrying a pink haired man and a black haired man over each shoulder. The pink haired man had an ice-cube surrounding he's head. The black haired man has a charred face. They were not covered in slim

"When we get back, you'll give me a big mooch right Miss Lucy." Said the bull to Lucy.

"I said I'll thing about it." She said not looking at him.

"Were back home!" yelled Happy to the entire gilled.

"Welcome back!" yelled Mirajane with two trays of food and drinks for everyone.

"How was your guys' last job?" asked Lisanna. Lucy walked over to a table and banged her head on it, "I'll take that as you guys destroyed the town again."

Then you hear crying from not only Lucy, but from master Makarov, "at this rate, I'll never be able to retire!" he said crying like he always does when they destroy something.

"Please Lisanna, switch with me. I need to par rent, and of I'm with them I will never pay rent again." She cried into her chest.

"Sorry Lucy but I need to make rent as well and mine it 2,000 more." And then ran you take orders.

"Come on Lucy, were not bad." Natsu said throwing an arm around her shoulder with a stupid smile.

"Really, the last three job we toke, we got nothing for them. Its ether you or gray or Erza or all three of you that make us lose all of the reward money!" she said yelling at them.

"Come on, you know that if we weren't with you, you would want to be with some team with adventure." Said Gray.

"Gray your clothes!" said a lady named Cana downing a barrel full of alcohol, not missing a drop.

"Crap!" Gray yelled in his underwear.

"Do you have to be such a pervert every day?" Said Natsu.

"Say that again ash for brain." getting up to fight him.

"Any time ice prick." He got up ready to fight.

"Erza I think it's time." Said Lucy.

"I think your right." Erza said.

"Hay Erza what happed to your face?" said Natsu.

She grabbed both of them and dragged them outside. Then you hear yelling and explosions, more yelling that gets higher, and then you see you bodies fly back to the table with blood coming from **(AN. It would be easier to say where blood wasn't coming out from.) **And you see stem coming off them.

"Is Wendy around?" Erza asked.

"Right here Erza!" said a blue haired girl in her teens. Wearing a white dress with two red bows, one around her neck, the other around her waist, and had a tan pores.

"Could you heal them, they don't look so good." she said eating a cake slice.

"Then next time don't go over bored!" Lucy yelled at her.

"You're looking Beautiful today Carla, do you want a fish?" Happy asked with red cheeks and a stupid smile.

"Although I appreciate the complement, my answer will always be no to those disgusting thins you call a gift." Said a white cat with a dark pink and a liter pink dress, with a yellow tie and a paw printed at the bottom, and had a pink bow on her tail.

Happy look like he was going to cry, "Ok." He said disappointed.

"Hay happy could you look for a job for us." Said Natsu barely waking up from Unconsciousness.

"Aye sir!" he yelled with a smile that no matter how sad you are that can put a smile on your face. And flow over to the request board.

"So how was your guys' last job?" Wendy asked.

"what do you think, we were fighting a slim monster, this two started fighting who would defeat, and started to fight, Erza came in-between them got punched, then the monster by accident ran in the middle and exploded, but they would not stop fighting till they knocked each other out! I'm going to live on the streets if I stay with this guys." Lucy said starting to cry.

"Stop you crying child, you will find a job and get the money to stay in your home." Carla said sipping some tea.

"Thanks, but I don't think so." Lucy put her head on the table.

"There you should be fine for now, don't push you self too much." Wendy said and look at the clock, "oh no, were going to be late! Come on Carla. Bye guys" She said grabbing her paw and ran out the gilled door.

"So do you think Happy will chose a good job?" asked Lucy.

"I think he found one." Said Erza eating a different piece of cake.

Everyone looks to see Happy was holding a job request. Then you see him fly to Mirajane and getting it approved. "I see Happy found a job that is so perfect, we don't have to see it." Natsu said. Then you see Happy fly over to Gajeel and Pantherlily. Gajeel is a black haired man with an over grown mullet, black like mussel suit and has metal on his face, Pantherlily is a cat just a panther. He wears green pants and has scar on his left eye, and caries a sowed on his back. You see Lily's eye sparkle and flying out of the gilled doors. Then you see Happy and Gajeel talking and then send a death glare over to Natsu, "ha, he's bragging that we could do the job way better then him." Natsu said laughing. Then you see him give a node and Happy flow away. "And now he going to go get ready and tell me all about it tonight at Lucy's."

"Like Hell you're going to sleep in my bed again!" Yelled out Lucy.

"You know Natsu has a point let's all stay the night a Lucy's again." Said Erza eating a different piece of cake.

"Not you to Erza." She said.

"We should probably invite Wendy and Carla." Said Gray.

"Do I even get a say in it." Lucy started to cry again.

With Wendy and Carla.

"Come on Carla you don't have to be so mean to him." Said Wendy.

"He is always offering those disgusting fish, you know how much a despise fish, besides that is not a proper gift to give a lady such as myself." Carla said giving her point.

"So if he was to give you something you'd like you'd give him a kiss?"

"Yes I… I would not kiss him! I would just thank him and accept the gift." She said blushing a little under her fur.

"Wendy, Carla wait up!" they hear and look up seeing Happy flying down. "Hay Wendy do you mind if a talk to you in privet?" he asked.

"sure." She said and then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"what could he possibly want with her what he could not say to me?" she asked herself, "maybe to go on a mission with him and the guys, a sleep over at Lucy's, whatever it is it better be worth it." She said.

Then she sees them coming down. "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her." Wendy says and waves goodbye to him.

"What was all that about?" the cat asked.

"Happy just heard that everyone from Fairy Tail that was in the magic games gets a one month to the most expensive hotel in all of Fiore, just because we won. And he said to go now before Natsu and the others go and banded the gild from it." She said with a sweat drop.

"That would be a gate and everything, but we need work to pay for rent." Carla said.

"They also say that they will pay this rent for us to."

"Really, I guess we can't say no to that."

"And Happy want to go on a date with you over there." She said giggling.

"He dint say that did he?" she said with a blush.

"No I just love to see you blush every time I say it." She said handing her a mirror to see the blush.

"Hum." She said and gave it back. "We should hurry if we want to make are reservation, and then we go home and pack are bags." She said walking ahead of Wendy.

**There you go my first chapter, and I don't know when I'll be making the next chapter, but I'm going to make continue it after I'm done with two others fics, or make some chapter we'll I'm doing the two others, I don't know. But I will be going back to it someday, hopefully not next year.**

**That's it for me. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've made the second chapter to this story, hope you enjoyed this.**

Happy was at his house packing for the mission he was going to go on. "I think that's enough for the moment? Can't forget this." he said taking to himself packing three train tickets in to his green bag. "In a little bit I have to go back to the guiled and get a job for everyone else." Happy then fly's to the guiled to see if Natsu and the others are still there, thankfully there not. "Ok, I have to find a job for everyone. This one look good." he said taking an S class mission. 'There is a monster living in the mountains near are village terrifying are villagers and livestock. We will repay you with 9,000,000 Jewel.'

"Don't you already have a job?" asked Lisanna.

"Aye, but this one it for Natsu and the rest." He said flying over to Mirajane slowly so Lisanna could fallow him.

"But do you think that just the four of them can handle this?"

"No, without me there their doomed. That's why I'm asking Romeo it go with them while in out on a job with Carla and Lily."

"And What about Wendy and Gajeel?"

"Juvia goes with Gajeel and levy goes with Wendy. And they team up with Natsu and every one to do this S class mission." He shows her the paper he had.

"Hay Mira, didn't this job get doubled?" She asked her older sister.

"Let me see." Mira opened the book to find out, "yes it did its now 18,000,000 jewels." She said, "is this the job you getting for everyone?"

"Aye!" he said and flow away

"Do you think they can finely get there rewired?" Lisanna asked.

"I'll be surprised if they can get just 500,000." Mira said cleaning some cups.

**Over at Lucy's**

"when others say make your self's at home, that doesn't mean so literal!" she yelled at all of them Natsu was sleeping on her bed with a snot bubble, Gray was in his underware reading her novel, and Erza was blushing at the underwear's she found, that Lucy hiding from every one.

"This is underware?" Erza asked herself.

"You missed a comma." Gray said.

"Those flames look taste." Natsu said in his sleep.

"Stop looking throw my stuff! You stop reading my novel! And you!" she grabs Natsu by the arm and throw him out the window.

Then happy flow up to the window "hay gu." Then got wacked by Natsu flying body.

"Go sleep in your own bed!" he hears Lucy yell. And with a pissed off face.

"But I didn't do nothing." You see Happy about to cry from under Natsu body that was on a boat.

"Oh, Happy I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Her face completely changed.

**A little time after.**

"Feeling better Happy." Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Aye, very much thank you." He said with a fish Lucy keeps in her apartment.

"So buddy, let's see that mission." Natsu said.

"here." He said showing the paper to everyone. The first thing they see beside the money was the rank.

"S CLASS! Why would you get us this." Asked Lucy.

"I think it time for us to go on one again. What do you say!" said Happy.

"Is has been some time." Said Erza.

"I'm down for one." Said Gray

"I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu.

"Aye! We leave first thing in the morning!" yelled Happy.

**The next day in the guiled passed noon.**

"So remind me again as to why were still here and not on a train?" Natsu said. Looking like he was about to vomit just thinking about it.

"Because you over slept and we missed the train, and it only comes once a day." Said Lucy.

"I still don't get how that happened." He said.

"Oh well, tomorrow for sure!" said Happy.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Wendy sitting down at their table, along with Carla.

"The train we missed because if charcoal breath overthrew fault we missed it today." Gray said pointing a Natsu.

"You want to go at it you ice striper!"

"Any time ash for brain."

"Pip down you to. This is no way for real MEN to fight." Said Elfmen.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." Natsu and Gray said and punched him over to Gajeel and Lily and broke the table with all their food.

"So salamander wants some lead for lunch does he," Gajeel said then jumps in and fight with Natsu and Gray.

"This look like fun." Said Loki.

"What are you doing here? I didn't call you" asked Lucy.

"I came here to take you out of this place my dear Lucy."

"He loooooves you." said Happy.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy yells.

"I must say that is highly inappropriate." Carla said to Happy.

"This is why I don't date the men in this place." Said Cana with a bigger barrel of buzz then yesterday.

"Juvia believes in you Gray." She said hiding behind a table.

"Don't you thing we should stop them?" asked Wendy.

"Don't bother Erza can stop them now." Said Lucy.

**And time just flow by like that in the gilled. It was now 5:00**

'I have to do it now,' thought Happy, he walked to the back of the guiled. Looks out the doors to the guiled and gets ready. And then speed off to the door passes behind Lily and Carla, reaches the door he stops and looks back. "Hay Carla, Lily look what I have!" he said showing he had a pink ribbon and a sword. They look behind themselves to see it was Lilly sword and Carla's tail ribbon.

"HAY! GIVE THAT BACK!" they said and flow after him, but he was prepared for this and started to fly as fast as his wings could carry him.

"You're going to have to catch me for them." And then entered mock one. Braking the sound barrier. Making a loud bang

**In the guiled.**

"What was that?" asked Lisanna. And then you hear two more loud bangs.

"Sound like there having a race." Said Erza eating some cake.

"No fear I want to race too!" complained Natsu.

**Back to the cats.**

Happy was flying fare and fast, he looks back to making sure Carla and Lily where still following him and has to sped up a little because they were about to catch him. He then see a train and fly's slower all most into a complete stop making Carla and Lily pass by him and then stop just to see him get into a train cart that hade an opened window. Carla and Lily saw this and followed inside just in time to see Happy giving a man three tickets.

"Thank you." He said and left the small room they were in.

"Hi guy do you want something?" he asked like he didn't have a clue.

"Why'd you take are stuff, and where did you put it!" yelled Lily.

"This was the only why you guy would have come." He said and pointed to opposite's side of the room to find that their stuff was on the seta. "I have a mission for us and I thought if I don't get you to come you wouldn't have come." He then pulls out a paper that said 'there is a situation going on in are village and we need help! Reward details when you get here. Exceed only.' And from all that, at the very top of the paper and a cat hade and three small dots at the bottom of it.

"No why." Said Lily.

"How could this be?" said Carla.

"Extalia!" Carla and Lily said.

**End of Chapter two, what did you think. I now it's not one of the best but I couldn't think, but I do now next chapter will be good, although I don't know when that will be, but sometime this year promise.**

**Word of the day**

**Jardinière (jar-di-niere)**

**An ornamental stand for plants or flowers.**

**That it for me, till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 3.14.15 or better yet. Happy Pi day to all! Math is awesome I'm I right.**

"So you had to trick us, so we could do a job request from them, no thank you!" yell Carla.

"Plus, I think I'm still exiled from going back to them." Said Lily.

They were about to fly through the window, then Happy said, "I wouldn't go back to the guild hall if I was you."

They looked back at him, "why?" asked lily.

"I already tolled Gajeel and Wendy, that that we be gone for a month." He said.

"WHAT!"

"Well I told them a lie about why I needed you to come with me, for a month." He said explaining what he did.

**Flash back. Yesterday.**

Happy flying over to Gajeel and lily. "Hey, lily, I hear there's a guy at the other side of town selling kiwi for half off."

"REALLY!" Lily eyes stated to sparkle and he toke off like a bullet. "Hey Gajeel, I have a proposition for you."

"I don't want to hear anything for salamander's stupid cat." He said and started to champ on metal.

"Oh that's right Natsu beat you pretty badly last time you fought him, I was just going to say if you wanted a rematch with him."

"I did not lose to him, and I can beat his sorry ass any time."

"Really, then how about we have a tag team fight, me and Natsu vs you and lily in one month."

"What why so long. Is salamander scared I'll crush him so he need to train?"

"Train, yes. Natsu no. you want it to be a fare fight right. Well if I have to fight agents lily I'd lose, and then it two on one, and you wouldn't want to win like that, I just need to barrow lily for a month so he can train me so we can fight and see Natsu beat you again."

"Yeah right, I'll be the one beat salamander, so go train for a month, then will see who's stronger." And then happy flew out the building.

**Switch to Wendy and Carla.**

"Hay Wendy do you mind if a talk to you in privet?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"So I was thinking about taking Carla and Lily on vacation for a month so we can all bond and stuff." He said.

"Yeah, that is a wonder full idea happy. I just have to lie to Carla somehow, and you know I hate ling to her." She told Happy.

"Just tell her a hotel it giving you a free place to stay for a month for winning the games."

"That could work, oh and happy…" she whispered something into his ear.

"Thanks." He said and flow her down.

**End flash back.**

"So you made are partners lie to us so we can go on this stupid mission." Said Carla.

"I'm sorry but if I just told you about this job you wouldn't have come. Even though you're ok with the Queen, you wouldn't have come. And you think your still exiled from them, that may have been true back in Edolas, but were not in Edolas, where here on Earth Land."

"Fine, I'll help you with this job." Said Lily sitting down.

"And if I can't go back to Wendy any time soon, I guess I can help to."

"YEAH, THE EXCREED SQUAD IS BACK."

**Back at the guiled.**

"So when is happy coming back?" asked Natsu.

"He said, he was going to come back in a month." Said Wendy eating a burger.

"WHAT!" asked all of members of the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, he said he was going to go train with Lily. I don't think he was going take that girl cat with him." Said Gajeel.

"Train, he said he was going on vacation with them?" said Wendy.

"I think it time I clear thing up." Said Mirajane. Pulling out a paper. "Happy, Carla and Lily are going to do a job. And happy thought that it would be a good idea for Gajeel and Wendy to join your grope, And because you dragon slayers need partners he said Romeo would be Natsus partner, Levy would be Wendys, and because Juvia and Gajeel were in the same guild they be partnered up."

"What, I have to team up lead head, and ice block."

"You want to go another round!" yelled Gray.

"Bring it on, salamander." And then they stated fighting.

"I guess that means were going on a mission together." Levy said sitting next to Lucy.

"Happy, lied to me." Wendy looked like she was ready to cry.

"Hay now, don't cry. At least now you can go a mission without Carla looking over your shoulder." Said Lucy.

"This is so cool, I finally get to go on an S class job." Romeo said sitting at the table.

"Yes, Juvia get to go on a job repast with my beloved gray." She said behind the door to the guild.

"Happy did tell you how much this mission is right." Asked Mirajane said, waking with a tray full of food.

"Yeah, 9,000,000 Jewel." Said Erza with cake.

"No, it was razed 18,000,000 Jewel." She said walking away, after the guys stop fighting Lucys eyes were gold symbols of Jewel, Erza coring on her cake, and Juvia turned into a puddle.

"That's a lot of money." Said Romeo nearly falling out from the sets.

"I could buy many books." Levy said with books in her eyes.

"Forget the books shrimp, I could buy myself a new stylish guitar, and a new suit." Gajeel said. This stated a fight between them

"Forget your guys lovers quarrel, I could finally pay rent and still have some to buy some new keys." Said Lucy.

"Forget that, think of all the meat." Natsu said drilling, this started a fight between them.

"Look who's in a lovers spat now." Commented Lisanna.

**Back with the Exceed.**

"So tell me, what stop we get off at?" asked Carla looking at the paper.

"First stop in the morning." Happy said.

"Why am I not surprised." She said drinking.

"Hey Happy, can I ask you something." Asked Lily eating a kiwi.

"Aye." He said with a fish in his mouth.

"Where do you keep all your fish?" he asked remembering fin pull out a fish bigger than his bags from time to time.

"I thought you know, it's a haven bag, also known as a dimensional bag, let me explain." He said **(AN. just image whatever happens when Happy explain anything.)** "It work similarly to Ezra's repining, except I can't call upon anything inside it at will. They are more commonly used as a shelter for the owner, and some a work space." Now it's back to normal. "And there's not that many."

"And how did you acquire such an item like that?" Carla said taking interest now and sipping some tea.

"When I was still a young kitten, me and Natsu where are a fair that come once every 10 years. Natsu entered a drawing and won me this bag, and it so works for me."

"What you said, shelter, does that mean you can go in that thing?"

"aye!" he take it off and slips inside and is swallow hole, then come out some close for when he was in Edolas, and a fish.

"Can we see what it looking?" he asked.

"If you want, I just have to warn you, it's a little messy in there." He said and fell back in.

**Ok, I know it's not the best, and I kind of copped the bag idea from a different show (wakfu), but I never see him use it that much, so yeah, happy Pi day to all.**

**Word of the day**

**Verb**

**Gibe**

**To utter taunting words.**

**So I guess that's it for me. Till next time. Red Omega out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back baby, did anyone miss me.**

**Inside the bag, it was just the same size as Lucy's room. There was a bad that looked like hers, a book shelf on one side, and several fridges, and like Natsu has several things agents the wall the where from old jobs, all along one wall, and there where books and random looking toys all over the floor.**

"Sorry about the mess, not that many people come in here, you guys are actually the first to see this." Happy said picking up books and putting them back on the shelves.

"You had this much room on your back, and you don't let anyone in if they need shelter." Complained Carla, looking around.

"I don't always bring it every ware I go, if it's just a day or two away, I'll bring something like that." He points to a closet with 7 different bags like the one he always wares plus for formal close and others things. "If it's for a week or something I bring this, but leave it in the hotel when were out."

"Ok, then. Why do have toys, and this thing." she holds up a doll thing with a signal strand of blond hair on the head and stared to mess with it.

**Back at the guild.**

"Are you feeling alright Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Yeah why?" she asked. Then he points to her breast, and find she pressing Natsu face against her chest. "AHHHHH!" then she starts to do several poses agents her will. "What's happing to me?!"

**Inside Happy's bag.**

"AHHH!" Happy yells, "don't mess with that! That's a magic doll that controls people remember!" he said.

Then Carla drops the doll and backs way. "Why do you still have that!" she said looking at the thing.

Happy grabs the doll and sits it on the shelf of the random stuff and removed the hair, "I like to collect souvenirs, so I can always remember everything I've seen and done, just like Natsu."

"This is from Edolas, isn't it?" asked Lily, holding a book marked Edolas.

"Aye." He said.

"Is this whay you know so much about all types of magic." Asked Carla holding a book of magic items that Happy dropped when he was putting away the book, and seeing the books and the shelves.

"Aye, I like to know everything about my friend's magic." He said finishing cleaning up.

"And this is where you keep all you fish." Lily said looking in one of the fridges.

"Aye, there fridges that the moment you put something in, its guaranteed no matter when I'll always be fresh, even if it in there for 5 years, it like how when where on that island for 7 years and on time passed for us."

Then after some time Carla and Lily where done looking at everything inside Happy's bag they stated to think about the same thing, "what are we going to wear for the month!" they started to panic.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Happy said getting out of his bag with lily and Carla following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait right here for me." He said and left the room and came back 5 minuet after with two luges. "I snuck out in the middle of the night and flow over to Wendy and Gajeel and asked them to quickly pack your bags." Then Happy looked out the window and saw how late it was getting, "what do you guys want to do before we go to bed?"

"Let's play cards. I saw a deck on the night stand." Said Lily.

"That dose sound like a plan, until we go to sleep." Agreed Carla.

"aye." Happy then jumped into his bag.

**Sometime after playing card.**

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night, and if you don't mind Happy, I would like sleep in the bed."

"Sure, but why?"

"As much as I would like to sleep out here, I am a lady and I would like my privacy if you two wouldn't mind." Stated Carla.

"Ok them, and you can put bag inside if you'd like." Happy said.

"Thank you, and goodnight to both of you."

"goodnight." They both said. And with that Carla was gone.

"Wow, and here I thought you would try and convince her so you two would sleep together.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just never going to wash my sheets ever again." Happy said.

"I should have known." Lily said disappointed.

**In the morning, Happy was sleeping on the seat on one side of the room, and lily was sleeping in the other one. And they both woke to a blood curtailing scream.**

Happy was so taken back by this he fell on his head. And Lily grabbed the closest thing to hi think it was his sword. "What's going on!" they said looking in the direction of the scream. Only seeing Happy's bag on the floor, "what do you have in your bag that would make her scream like that." Asked Lily.

Happy put his hands in the air, "you saw what I had, there nothing in there to scream about. Let's just check on her. And I know you're strong, but I don't think your tail could much damage." He said and stuck his head in. "Carla are you o…?" then you see him fly away with a book in the face.

"Haven't you hear of knocking before just walking in!" they hear Carla yell.

"I'm Sorry." Happy said red mark down his with a blood covered face from his nose as well as blood covered book spine.

**At their stop, with happy having bloody tissues staking out of his nose, and Carla in her half light blue half dark blue dress with a red tie and black socks and Lily looked just the same.**

"So where to now." Asked Carla.

"I don't know, but right now I want some food." He said and following his nose he flow to a traveling food stand. "I'll have the special please." He said.

"Coming right up." said the chef.

"Make that two." Said a feminine voice.

Happy look to see who said that, and right there was a blue female exceed, the same shade as Happy, she was wearing a farm girl getup, an orange plaid shirt and denim overalls, and she had a bowtie on her tail like Carla but hers was green. "Hi there, my name is Happy." He said stretching his paw.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Joy." She said shaking his paw.

"Order up, two specials." The chef said.

"Thank you." The said. And started to eat, after the where done eating and paid for the meal, they walk around.

"What brings you here?" Asked Joy.

"My friends and I are doing a job here, and now that I think of it where are they?" he asked. Looking around.

"I'll help you look." She said.

**With Carla and Lily.**

"Are you sure you want to get that?" Lily asked seeing Carla holding a silvery bracelet.

"Yes I do, I remember reading about an item like this in one of happy book last night before going to bed." Carla said paying for it.

"The same book you threw at him."

"If he knocked I might not have."

"It was a bag, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to knock on."

"He could have said 'I'm coming in' or something, I was scared when I wake up."

"Yeah speaking of witch, why did you scream this morning?"

"promise not to tell Happy, buy, sometimes I can see the future when I'm wake, as you know, and other times I can see more of the future when I'm sleeping, I'm my visions I saw we were fighting some one really strong, Natsu was having a hard time then the person made himself a brome, and there was no time to think, and Happy grabbed the person and flow him up to the sky and them boom, I woke up right after." Carla said. Looking really sad

"And why shouldn't I tell him." He asked.

"Because, I don't want him to worry, and even if it comes to pass, I know he still won't die, but enough about that, let's start looking for him." Carla spun around and just as luck would have it she saw a blue and white tail disappear around the corner. "I just saw him come on!" she said and ran around the building almost tripping on a green ribbon, and she picked it up because it look nice. And saw the tail again but it stopped around the corner. She when up to it and grabbed it and said, "come on Happy where on a mission, and I would like finish it quickly as possible." She then started to pull the tail and walk over to Lily who had a look of shock

"I like your attitude, but I'm not Happy." Said Joy on the ground with a playful smirk and supporting her head with one paw. Carla was shocked and instead of letting go, but she kept a firm grasp in the tail.

"Oh there you guys are, I see you meet Joy. Joy this are my friends, Lily and Carla."

"Hi there, I'm so happy you accepted my request."

"Wait, you request!" said Happy.

"Yup. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Joy Joyful and I come from New Extalia, and I really could use your guys help."

**And they you have it, another chapter. Right now I'm working on two others stories, so I'll be working on this story often to more chapters, although the other two are almost done. So I'm going to put more effort into them because I still have more than 5 or something chapters left before I'm done with this story.**

**Word of the day**

**Nepotism (nep-o-tism)**

**Noun**

**The unfair practice by a powerful person of giving jobs and other favors too relatives. AKA favoritism.**

**That's it for me till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I haven't done anything for this story, but I promise that this story is about to get good, and now that I'm done with my other story's for now, I will be working on this story until it's over, so no more delays on this sorry, but with college around the corner, the most wait time will be a month but not until next week, so there will be one more chapter before I start college. So enjoy this chapter.**

"Wait, what, what are you talking about?" asked Happy.

"I'll tell you on the way, come on. And Carla was it, do you mind letting go of my tail if you'd be so kind." Said Joy.

"Hmm what, oh sorry." She said letting go of Joys tail.

"Thank you, now follow me and don't fall behind." She said and started to walk in to a forest, and started to smooth down her tail. "Hay I lost my green tail ribbon."

"Is this your ribbon?"

"oh thank you." She said and fixing it while they were walking really deep in the forest, "about what happening, some time ago last month, Exceeds started to faint randomly every other day and are now in comas, we then sent out requests to all the guilds that had Exceeds in them, and when some would come, before they could start and find out they were put in comes them self's. Luckily this really smart Exceed came and stared to help, he found out there's some wizards that casted a spell to make us sleep and collect are nightmares to get stronger, so he built a machine to go into the spell and try to fight who ever behind it, that was two week ago."

"Has anyone else come and help?" Happy asked.

"Just one other group, but that was last week, the Exceed who built the machine, also made a machine so we can see what's going on, and we lost them."

"But why not ask other wizards to help, why only Exceeds?" asked Lily

"the mayor side it would be better if we slowly integrate with the humans in this world, we should be able to fix most of are problems before asking the humans for a lot of help, if you guys can't help, then were going to have to ask for help."

"I say you should have done it from the begging. We are only Exceeds, we have very little magic to begin with." Stated Carla.

"I have to agree, are best magic is aria, we don't know much on dream magic." Said Happy.

"Thant not entirely true. Some of us can see into the future like Carla, and most of us and change are form." Explained Lily.

"Well enough of that right now, we made it here." Joy said walking to a sign that said new Extalia.

"wow." They all said see the town, "this look just like Extalia." Happy said.

"Oh so you've seen Extalia before, I've always wanted to see it, but I know I could never see it."

"Yeah we saw it. Me and Carlene traveled form here to there to save our friends. And Lily was original for there." Said Happy.

"Really wow." Joy said.

"Aye. And we also." Happy stopped talking and smelled the air. "I know that sent." Happy said.

Joy was looking around and saw someone walking by at that time. "HI MOM, IM BACK." She yelled at a female Exceed. Flying towered her and hugging her.

"Welcome back honey, did you find the help." She asked.

"Yes, see." She moves out of the way to showing the group.

"Oh Happy Carla, it's so nice to see you again." She said looking somewhat shocked.

"Hello Miss Marl, it has been some time." Carla said.

"Aye, it has." Happy was looking right and left, "where's mister Lucky." He asked concerned for his safety.

"Kaaah, I'm behind you, what did I tell you about showing up without checking with us!" Lucky yelled swinging his hoe around chasing Happy.

"I'm Sorry." He yelled and started running.

"Wait, you and dad know them." Joy asked watching her dad chase Happy.

"Yes, this two stayed with us before we were cast from our home." Said Mari watching them run.

"What!" Lucky yelled, "You brought him here!" he said still running after Happy and just so happened they were running at her.

"I'm Sorry!" she yelled and started running right next to Happy making them look like if where twin running from their father.

"It's hard to not see them as a father and children." Said Carla.

"I know." Mari said smiling "and who's your friend all dejected over there?" she said pointing to Lily.

"It's like no one know who I am." He said poking his claw in the mud.

"Come on Lily, you can't blame them, you were bigger and scarier then right now." Carla said trying to sound supportive.

"You think so." He said look less down on himself.

"Yes now come on were her on a job." Carla said.

"Oh right, happy said still running, we need to meet up with the mayor right Joy." He asked while running with her.

"Oh right. Hay dad can we do this later we have to meet up with the mayor." Joy said.

"No, we have to bring them home so they can unpack there things." Lucky stopped chasing them.

"Oh that's right, I guess I'll need to pick up more food. You two are going to help me." Mari said handing Happy and Lily some shopping bag.

"Hu?" both of them said.

"You two need to build up your mussel." Lucky turned around to see his wife with a smile and anther bag.

"Thank you for volunteering to help honey." She said handing him the gabs she was caring.

"Yes dear." He said grabbing the bag.

**Later after finishing shopping.**

"Wasn't that a great day." Mari said opening the door.

"I'd say." Joy said walking with a small bag.

"I must say having someone to carry all your stuff." Carla said looking at the three mountains of stuff walk in the house.

"Well I wouldn't say it was fun." Said Lily.

"I think my arms grow some from all this." Happy said putting the bag down.

"Don't you two start complaining about all this?" Lucky was walking with his bags on his hoe.

"We had to carry them with are paws, you had your hoe to caring your bags." Lily pointed at him.

"Be a real man and stop complaining." At that exact moments the thought Elf Man crossed his mind.

"The same thing crossed my mind when I first meet him." Happy whispered it to Lily.

"While now that were all here how's hungry?" Mari asked. And if on cue the guy's stomach growled. "Ok then girls come with me, the guys did all the have lifting the least we could do make them something to eat." Said Mari pushing the girls into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I help with the preparations two." Asked a new voice walking into the house.

"Oh, Queen Shagotte it been a while." Asked Lily seeing her and kneeled before her.

"I am no long a Queen. That was just a title I was give." She said.

"Then what should we call you then? Just Shagotte." Happy asked.

"Well I guess you have me something besides Shagotte you can call me mayor Shagotte." She said smiling.

"Wait, Joy was talking about going to see mayor, so that means…" Happy was thinking.

"You're the mayor!" said Carla.

"Oh Carla, it so nice to see you again." She said approaching her, and then hugging her like before.

**Again I'm sorry for such a long what, but this will get better trust me. And I've been thinking if anyone has thought of making a Pokémon and fairy tail cross over where the fairy tail characters as Pokémon, if there is such a fic please tell me.**

**Word of the day**

**Multifarious (mul-ti-far-i-ous)**

**Adjective**

**Of many and various kinds.**

**That's it for me until next time. Red omega out, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting today, I'm back in college. So my vacation is over with, and I'm sad.**

Carla was shacked at first but the composed herself and push away from the female exceed, "just hold on a minute please, and you're the mayor and you're just barging in just like that." She yelled.

"It's not really barging if we told her its ok for her to be here even if were not home." Said Lucky reading the paper.

"She will sometime sleep here just to avoid doing her mayor responsibilities." Said Marl.

"Yeah, aunt Shagotte always come in whenever she likes, we just gotten used to over time." Joy announced passed out some aprons.

"But wasn't she Queen of an entire races, so shouldn't being mayor of a city be easier." Asked happy eating a fish.

"I was only a queen in title only. I had no real power in anything. But now I can do more here." Shagotte said putting on an aprons.

"While I guess you do have something to stress over then." Happy, Lily and Carla were shaking their heads in understanding. "Wait?" they started to proses on what Joy said earlier. "Aunt!" they asked.

"She may not be related but I've known her all my life, so I call her my aunt." Said Joy.

"They'll be plenty of time to tail during dinner, now girls come in to the kitchen and help me make dinner, and Happy, don't spoil your supper." Marl said walking in to the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Marl." Happy said and put his fish away

**Sometime later.**

"So what are we going to do?" asked Happy.

"Well the machine only works at night, so we still have some time before we are allowed to use it." Shagotte said drinking some tea.

"So are we just going to sit and wait until then?" Carla said drinking her tea.

"I'm ok with that." Said Happy eating so spaghetti. "This is really good miss Marl."

"Thank you Happy, but I can't tack all the credit, the girls did help with preparing some of it."

"Mom you know we didn't do that much, you did pretty much everything." Said Joy.

"It's true, I just helped make the tea." Carla said still drinking her tea.

"As did I." Shagotte said before eating some spaghetti.

"I know, I just don't want all the credit." She said with a smile. "But that's enough about me, I want to know you two did after you left are our home?"

"Yeah what did you two do after figuring out to fly!" asked Lucky.

"while." Started Happy, "when we were flying back to the capital, we need to know where they were so we asked the first person we saw and we found Erza Nightwalker. And we know she would listen to us, but she was hesitant at first, so Carla had to lie to her saying she was the princess of Extalia." Happy saw Shagotte flinch slightly. "And she was about to fall for it, until they got the news that we were fallen, and we flow for are live, and that's when everything went from bad to worse."

"Wow, that's crazy. I heard from others around, that we thought of ourselves as god, or something." Said Joy.

"That was then, and this is now, we will do better here." Shagotte said.

"If, you'll excuse me, I'm going fish down by the river we pass earlier." Happy said pulling a fishing line out from his pack.

"Kaaah! If you worked the filed instead of fishing, you might have more mussels on your arms!" Lucky yelled.

"Don't you have enough fish already?" Lily said.

"We should let him go fishing until it time for the dive." Shagotte said drinking more tea. "And before I forget, who's your friend?" she asked looking at Lily.

Lily turned to stound and cracked after hearing. "We told you no one will remember you. You used to ne so big." Carla said.

"It me you Highness, Pantherlily." He said all broken.

"Pantherlily?" her thoughts shoe a big buffy black exceed, and equals sign and a small black exceed and then a slash throw the equal sign.

"We thought the same thing." Carla said drinking more of her tea.

'They are so much alike, it's scary.' Thought Happy.

"Do you mind if I come with you." Asked Joy, Happy pulled out another.

"Anyone else?" he asked. "No, ok then." He then suddenly his wings and flow off.

**Before it got dark.**

"Where are throws two blue cats?" Carla said crossed.

"It sounds like someone jealous." Said Lily.

"Please, jealous of what." She said.

Then in the distends Happy and Joy were walking back, but Happy had an arm around Joy limping and beaten. Lily saw Carla keep a clam but her claws extend "hay you guys were back, I fell into the river and washed up on some jagged rock. I fine." He said with his big smile.

"Are you sure, you look beaten up." Asked Carla concerned.

"Were going into a dream like stat, my body will be fine." He said.

"While at least let me help you." She put his other arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Carla, I know you cared." He said.

"Don't get a big head, Happy, I'm just helping." She said with a smallest blushed almost no one could see.

"Oh good, your all here." Shagotte said seeing everyone waiting out said the medical ward. "Now if you'll all come in please." She asked.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you. Joy said someone came and built a machine so we could travel to this dream like place." Asked Lily.

"Yes it's true, there was an exceed that cam and built a machine to travel there, he was a one of the 100 exceed sent here, he was very smart." She explained.

"Was, does that mean he not here right now." Asked Happy.

"Oh no, he here. He just can't say much because he was one of the first people to drive into the dream like plan."

"Really, how was he?" asked Carla.

Right then they passed but the exceed. "He's right here." She said seeing him, "his name is…"

"SAM!" yelled Lily.

**And there you have it, another chapter over and done with, now that I'm back in college I won't have time to do this. Between my computer, math, history, and health, I'm going to be busy with all the class. I'm not going to be able to work on this as much as I want. I will try and make one a month if I can.**

**Work of the day**

**Refractory (re-frac-to-ry)**

**Adjective**

**Medical : difficult to treat or cure : difficult to control or deal with**

**That's if for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so and truly sorry that I haven't posted anything for some time, even if not that many of you really like it, but hey college is almost out for me, and im hoping to have this done before I start next year. So here you go.**

"Oh, I didn't know that you have meet him before?" asked Shagotte.

"While we didn't meet on the best of terms." Happy said standing next to Samuel bed.

"Our gilled was mixed up in a Scandal, sometime after being freed from time locked." Said Carla looking at Samuel.

"Wait, time locked?" asked Joy.

"While you see. When fairy tale was doing their annual S class recruiting. Thing happened on the island, and we were there for 7 years, locked in time." Happy said.

"So does that mean you're still around 7 years Happy?" Asked Marl walking into the room with a Nurse's hat on.

"Marl/Mom?" happy and joy said.

"Oh yes I come by every now and again to help with what I can."

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Happy and the group said.

Then another door open and out came a blonde female exceed. "Oh grate, we have more to look after when they fail, just like all the others." She said.

"Shari, don't be so mean to them there only trying to help." Said Joy.

"Oh please, they want be able to do jack. We aren't going to-to-to, oh my head." She said feeling faint.

"Oh no, it's-its, Happing." Joy said felling it as well.

"JOY!" yelled Marl.

"What's happing to them?" Asked a scared Happy.

"Their being pulled in. every so often two to three of us get put under." Shagotte said grabbing Shari.

"Come on it time for us to go." Said a male exceed with a lab coat and glasses, almost like Samuel. When they were getting ready. Happy thought he saw something behind some curtain to some beds, but ignored it and was getting ready to dive. "Ok so I going to send you to a plane where Dreams and reality meet, anything that happens to you in there, will almost happen to your body out here."

"Define almost?" asked Lily.

"If your arm is cut off you'll just fell the pain."

"So I'm still going to fell this in there." Happy said pointing to all the bruises and cuts.

"Yes. Now then, you will feel time move differently in there. So a one day in there could be up three days to a week out here."

"We got it. Will beta this enemy and free everyone. Ready you guys." Happy said.

"Ready." They said and laid down on the beds.

"In 3. 2. 1. Transfer!" the exceeds said and pushed a button.

**They were falling and everything was looked like they were falling in a kaleidoscope.**

"Hay you guys think that we need to eat while were here?" asked Happy.

"Is that really that's the first think that enters head." Carla said.

"What if we have to stay here so long we miss dinner, breakfast and lunch." He said.

"Get ready you guys, I think I see land." Lily said.

"What really, where. Ow" Happy fell on a three face first, and was siding to the ground. "I'm going to feel that when I wake up."

"Why didn't you use your wings?" Lily said flying above him.

"I forgot."

"You guy, you really got to see this." Carl said looking at the place they were in.

"What could be so important that we have to…wow" Lily said seeing it too.

"You know what, I think I can make this work." Happy said holding his shoulder, "Now what are you guys talking abo-huhwa. Wow." Happy completely stop talking just to see everything that was going on.

Right in front of them was a mix of mountains and flat land past the horizon, there was black and whiter rainbows, colorful never ending shifting hills, and transparent creatures of indeterminate species. And clouds giving a mix between what looked like rain and snow at the same time but reversing from the ground.

"I has a dream like this one, except it was full of fish." Happy said.

"When don't you think about fish?" Asked Carla annoyed that he had to bring up something like that.

"And if I remember right if I step right over there, then this hill will flag up us some were else." Happy said walking to the place he was talking about.

"No wait Happy!" Lily tried to warn him but it was too late. He step right where he said. But nothing.

"Hum. Oh well." He walk away. "So what do we do now?" He said walking back to them.

"You know that's a good question?" said Carla.

"Hum, well if we were in a town we would gather Intel and work from there. But were in another plan altogether, and I'm pretty sure what ever those are." Lily pointed up to the things, "can tell us anything." He got up and stared to walk around, and without know, around the place Happy was talking about.

"Maybe they can." Happy said making Carla and Lily give him a questionable look. "If this is where everyone goes when they are taken, then maybe those are the exceeds? And there their being force to do something." Happy expand.

"That's crazy." Said Carla. "Even if that is what's going on, how would they even be able to do that? They look like they can't even grebe, let alone tough anything." She pointed out.

"While technically we don't know how this place works, all we know is that this is where they go. We don't know how this place works. So I have to go with Happy on this." Lily then fell something different under his paws. And then they started to fly in some random direction.

"Oh yeah that was the spot." Happy said with a smile.

When they looked into the direction they were flying, it was where all the thing were flying themselves, and when they tried to activate there wing, only Happy was able to summon his and has to grab Carla and Lily's paws. But that not how it work out, he was holding Lily tail instead, but still holding onto Carla's paw.

"Why can't I fly?" asked Lily.

"I don't now, flying must work different here." Carla said think on how they could fly.

"Then why is happy the only one of us how can. And can you do something about how your holding me!" he yelled at Happy. "Or so help me I will…" Lily was trying to grab his sword, but could find it. That when he finally tock a real good look at himself and the others. They weren't wearing anything.

"You'll what, cut he with you're…?" he then looked and saw the same thing. And then his wings poofed out. Sending them hurtling back down, and made a big crash.

"What was that about?" Yelled a pissed off Carla spitting out dirt. When she turned around all she saw was Happy and Lily red face and then they turned around. She was about to yell at them again, until she saw Happy and Lily symbols on their back, which was wired to her. Happy always had his back pack, and Lily always had a sword to cover their backs, that was when she notes what they noticed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Now I know Happy never really wears anything, but hey, I have something planed for latter near the end of this story for this. And like I said from the top, college is almost over, and I need to finish my classes, so until then, just please wait for me.**

**Word of the day.**

**Paragon (par-a-gon)**

**Noun**

**A person or thing that is perfect or excellent in some way and should be considered a model or example to be copied.**

**That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Happy was siting weaving several strands of vines and long colorful grass, while Carla was hiding in a bush and Lily on the opposite side. Happy was the one doing this because he learned for when he was on a mission and Lucy's clothe would always get destroyed, he already had some for him he was finishing Carla's dress right now, and had started on Lily's pains.

"here, try this on and tell me if it fits." He walked over to Carla covering his eye. Because Carla threatened him she will claw out his eye in the real world.

"thank you." She said taking it.

Happy was walking back to Lily's paints, "I'm almost done with yours Lily."

"just hurry up." He said. Happy grabbed the last of the vines and grass to fish it.

"it fits fine Happy thank you." Happy turned around and was about to say something, but started to drool. Then he snapped out of it.

"you look extremely beautiful in that Carla." He said.

"stop your blabbering and finish up Lily's paints."

"aye sir." He said and finished it right up. "Lily here you go.

"thank you." Lily said taking it and putting them right on. "Anyways, let's get back to it." Happy was the first to take to the sky, and hovering there waiting for them.

"are you guys coming?" he said.

"were trying!" yelled Lily.

"what are you doing that were not doing?" Carla asked.

"I don't know; I just do the same thing I always do when I want to fly." He said flying in circles around them.

"so until we figure out what you do to fly, you just going to have to fly us around."

"ok then." He said flying down and stopping so Carla can get on his back and lily to grab his paws.

**Back on the mission.**

When they were getting closer to the transparent creatures of indeterminate species the creatures just scattered before they could get a good look at what they were. "that so strange?"

"you could say that again." Said Lily

"well we know where they were going, let's see if we can find any answers." Carla said looking around making sure they were safe for now.

"aye sir." Happy said slowly going down to what looks like a cave that the things were going to. When they touched down, Carla jumped off happy and walked in with Lilly, while Happy looked at the things again and tried to see if he knows what they were, but before he could.

"hurry up Happy, before we leave you behind!" yelled Lily from the cave giving it an echo to it.

"aye, right behind you." He panicked and ran as fast as catch up. And when he did it was a giant room.

"you can clearly see that they have been working on this place for some time. But then again, this is more like a dream then reality." Carla analyzing the cave.

"are you sure this is what they are working on, maybe this is where they get their materials to move it to a different place to billed something else." theorized Happy.

"Please Happy that…that could actually be a possibility." Said a surprised Carla.

"how is it that your more helpful here then back home." Asked Lily.

Happy was then sulking in a corner poking at the ground. "I'm always like this, it's just no one wants to hear my ideas, so I mostly keep them to myself." He said.

"well the I guess will have to fide that second location." Carla said.

Happy was about to fly, "oh here Carla, I'm going to have to grab Lily, so you're going to have to guide us." He said giving her a map with a big X saying. 'lead them to this location.'

"where did you fide this?" she asked.

"I found it sitting on the table before the big room thing." He said.

"so we were wasting time studding that place for nothing and you had this map and not telling us until now." She said with fire surrounding her.

"yes?" he asked with a small.

**A few moments later.**

Carla was sitting on a batten up Happy; black eye, swollen face, missing teeth, bumps onto of bumps. wearing P.O. look, And Lily just grabbing onto Happy paws, glade he wasn't Happy right now.

"you're going to want to turn left at the next purple mounting top.

"of gut it. (you got it.)" Happy tried to say.

"you know maybe it would have been smarter to tell her about the map before you said anything." Lily explained.

"afd this is the revers why I kep to my seffl. (and this is the reason why I keep to myself.)"

When Happy reached the purple mountain something was flying right at them, Happy just barely dodge it just grassed his wing. "are you ok?" asked a worried Carla.

"I sink so." He said but then his wing poofed again, sending them hurling down to the mountain.

"this is going to hurt a lot." said Happy not really caring on whay happens, he was just waiting, and waiting, and waiting. He then opened his eyes to see he was sitting on the mountain, "what then?" he looked over and saw Lily and Carla stuck in the ground.

**After some pulling and freeing them.**

"are you guy ok?"

"I would say so, although I don't understand why?" Carla asked.

Lily had part of the ground I his mouth. "marshmallow?" he said.

Happy then poked at the ground to find it really was. "this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"this place must be where everyone's dreams are collected, maybe this is how the enemy is going it?" she said.

"whatever the case may be, we should find out what the thing was?" happy popped out his wing only to find out the tip if his wing was black and growing. "what is…this?" Happy was weak then his wing poofed away, making him feel a little better.

"sorry about that, you stupid blue cat. Oh no wait, no I'm not." Said a male voice in the shadows on the top of the mountain, even though there was sun out and on a cloud in the sky or trees.

"who are you, and why did you attack us!" asked a determent Lily.

"what are you blind or something, can't you see us?" asked another male voice.

"um, no, no we can't your kind of surrounded by shadows." Stated Happy, "how do you do that, there's no trees and no clouds."

"oh wouldn't you like to know." Said a female's voice.

"yes, that's why I'm asking." He said stupidly.

"is this guy for reals." Said a different male voice.

"sadly he is." Said Carla.

"you know what, let's just finish them off so we can get back on schedule." Said the first male voice. Then the shadows started to disappear.

"can I fight them this time I'm get bored doing nothing all the time." Said another male.

"I want to fight the girl cat." Said the female voice.

"that leave the black one to me then." Said the last male voice.

"go ahead, the soon you're done, the sooner we get back to what we were doing." Then the shadow cleared the figures were reviled to show four similar to them except they were dog.

**Boom, I beta no one saw that coming from me. Now then next time I'm going to do a small fight, I've never really tried doing a fight scene, so I guessing it won't be that good. Now then, I finished all my class last week, I might have failed two of my class I don't know yet, but now I'll have three weeks to create some chapters before I have to go back. But before that, I'm going to do a remake on all my Blot fic, should take only a week. To do so, but I'll still work on this fic. Hopefully post soothing next week or before.**

**Word of the day.**

**Cavil**

**Verb**

**To complain about thing that are not important**

**Well that it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YEAH! 2016! Say goodbye to old year, and say hello to the new one.**

Happy, Carla, and Lily ware shocked to see what they were seeing. Dog like exceed. One red male, one black female, one white male, and one gray male. "what are you guys?" asked Happy.

"were like you, we come from a different world. Similar to Edolas, we even have similar history like you. Our King sent us here just like your Queen did for you, except for us, we don't have a home anymore." Said the red one.

"what is that supposed to mean." Asked Carla.

"you and 99 other eggs were sent to live here on earth land before your kingdom would have been destroyed, and now you have your entire race with you, but ours was completely annihilated, and only 50 of us were the lucky enough to escape, thanks to are King. we have been stalling dream residue to try and bring are world back to us. But just last year we thought of something better, why steel, when we can make something that will let us absorb the dreams of creatures like us, for they are the only thing that can bring back are world." Said the black female.

"so what, you're going to put the enticer exceeds race to sleep forever to bring back something that's impossible. Why?" Lily asked, getting ready for a fight.

"we don't have to explain ourselves to you," said the white cat.

"I think that's enough talking, Olive, Linen, and Silver get rid of them." Said the red male.

And with that the fight started Olive was the first to attack, she went after Carla and landed the first punch, it just knocked her back a little, but not by much. This sparked something inside of Carla.

"so that's how it going to be." Carla ran over and punched Olive like she punched her. this started a fight like the ones back at the guiled one punch for another. That was until Olive use shadow magic and really hurt her and knock her down. Carla was struggling to get up, "how can you use shadow magic?"

Olive just smiled, "I'm not telling." And smacked her again.

Over with Lily fighting Linen, Linen provided Lily a weapon. "I hope you know how to fight with a sword, or this is going to be a fast fight, for me." Lily grabbed the sword and prepared to fight.

"you might have only come out with some scrapes and browses if we fought paw to paw, but with this sword, you're going to be left with big gashes." Lily said. He and Lily pair swords next to each other and just stood there waiting.

"I hope you can back up those words of yours."

And with Happy and the Silver.

"stop chasing me." Happy said running around in circles.

"get back here to I can beat you." Saud Silver running after him. What happy really doing was looking around, he was not as strong as Lily and not as smart as Carla, but he knows how to fight, but only with random thing, he then saw a dead tree, and brock of a brank. "oh so you think you can beat me with a stupid stick." And then while he was looking at Happy he suddenly vanished. Making Silver stop and look around. "where did that stupid cat gone off to?" he said looking around. Happy was right under him in a hole just the right size for him unforcedly when he fell, he throws the stuck up. And then he made a noise.

"ow." Which alerted Silver to him.

"ah ha. I found you." And at which time the stuck fell down and smacked him on the head heard, gravity work differently at times. Now he was on the floor holding his head "cheap shot." He complained. Happy grabbed the first thing he could in the hole, which for some reason was a fish.

And then he smacked him over the head knocking him out. "not to help the rest the others. But when he turned around, and shadow like tentacle smacked him into a tree that just happen to appear. "what is with this place and it constant changing." Happy said prying himself out of the tree. "wait you were fighting Carla! What did you do to her!?" he yelled and that's when Olive throw Carla right in front. of him. "Carla!"

"she started off fun, but then I got bored with her." she said.

he was about to said something, but he couldn't. he felt a sword being swung from behind him, from all the time he was around Erza, he learned when to get out of the way. He jumped forward, landing on his back next to Carla. When he looked back, he saw the tree he was just at cut right in half and seeing Linen on the other side. "what happened to Lily!" then he sees Lily being thrown at him and landing right in front. of him.

"he was a worthy adversary when it comes to normal sword fight, he might have actually have beaten me is it was just a that normal, but he was no match for my earth magic swords." Then Happy sees a blinding light to his side.

"you got me good there, I have to admit it. Maybe I shouldn't have when easy on you." Said Silver standing up.

"oh, only one is left standing." Said the red dog with a devilish smile. Then it turned into a frown, "finish then." He said. But right before they did anything, a giant puff of orange smoke appeared around Happy, Carla, and Lily. When it cleared they were all gone.

"should we go after them Crimson." Asked Olive.

"on let them be, they can't do anything anyways, by tomorrow no one will be able to stop us." He said springing out wings just like the exceeds, followed by the rest.

**In a secret cave not to fare away.**

Happy was starting to realized he was somewhere else. "what happen, where am I!" he said grabbing something.

"calm down Happy, I just saved you." Said a voice that sounded really smart.

"Samuel?" Happy said looking around seeing the glasses wearing exceed.

"yes, it is I Samuel." He said readjusting his glasses. "I pretty sure your tail can not be used as a weapon." Ha said walking deeper into the cave. "would you be so kind as to grabbing Carla and big brother Lily and bring them here." He asked while still waking.

Happy looks to see he is holding his tail, and the throws Carla and Lily on both of his shoulders "so who were throws guys back there and what are they doing?"

"what they are I don't know, as for what they're doing here. I've learned that they have been trying to return to where they came from, except they can't. There hole dimension was destroyed, if they were to go back, there be nothing waiting for them."

"they said something similar to us about that, that there like us, and there going to use every exceed to do it." Happy said putting Carla and lily on beds that Samuel place for them.

"I see, and according to my calculations, we have just a little over 24 hours here to do it, which will last somewhere around a week, I presume." He said writing it down.

"But what are they building? And why here in this dream like place?" asked Happy sitting down next to Carla.

"sadly, that is one questing, I don't have the answer to, but why in this place, in here dreams become a reality with the help from the real world, inhere you can do almost anything, as long as if follows the real world laws."

"so how are we going to stop them." He asked.

"finding them and destroying whatever it may be. With my know how, I should be able to figure out how to destroy it, but first, we don't have much time, we have to help them." He said looking at Carla and Lily.

"aye." He said with determination.

**And there you have it people, I'm going to need help thinking of a proper name for the dog like exceeds, I'm thinking of calling then ebceeds or zceeds, because of their similarity's. If anyone of you could help, it will be a tremendous help. I hope you guys enjoyed 2015, because a new year has started and I'm thinking this will be a year to remember.**

**First world of the new year**

**Annus Horribilis (an-nus hor-ri-bi-lis)**

**Noun**

**is a Latin phrase, meaning "horrible year."**

**While that it for me, have a grand new year, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

"ok Happy I'm going to need you to go out there, and find me some herbs, I left the names and where you can find then on the table." Samuel said grabbing a bandage wrap and was put it on both Carla and Lily.

"aye!" he said spreading out his wings and was in the air for a second, but then fell down. "why am I so weak all of a sudden?" he said. Samuel saw Happy's wing right before they disappeared.

"where you hit by some red looking spike when this all started.

"I saw it coming and tried to doge it, but it must have hit me wing a little." He said standing up and summoning his wing.

"I think you should stop doing that." Said Samuel, "the more time you use your wings, the faster you'll lose them, not only here, but out there to." Seeing the black patch from his tip to spread even more.

"ok then." He said feeling really weak. "but what do I do if though guys come back?"

"pay then no mind right now, I thinking that they have left and are heading back to where they have been waiting for.

"ok then." Happy said getting up and walking out of the cave. "ok so let's see." He said looking at the map. "I have no clue how to find anything from this." The map so big that he couldn't find where he was. "I wish there was just a three that gave everything I need." He complained and kept on walking. And that was when he saw a three with, for some reason had first aid kits growing from the branches like fruit. "you know I not even going to ask." He said and ran back to Samuel. "I'm back!" he yelled.

"that was fast. Did you get everything?" he asked looking at happy.

"I couldn't make heads or tails of that map, but I found a three that grows first aid kits, a lot of the stuff should be in there, I brushed up on my healing skills ever since Wendy joined Fairy Tail." He said opening the kit, and to his surprise everything he could ever want was in there. "here you go." He said handing then to Samuel.

"thank you, this should be just enough to heal then.

**4 hours later.**

Carla was the first to wake up, rubbing her head. "what happened?" She looked around she was no longer out in the open, she was in a cave of some sorts, and the wall looked like there was a fight or something, and then she saw Happy playing card with…Samuel?

"oh Carla your finally up." Said Happy, but not with his normal happy and flirtatious voice she has come to know whenever he talked with her. and then she saw he had a banged up head.

"what happen?" she asked sitting up.

"we were fighting dog like exceeds, they knock you and Lily out cold." Happy said.

"and because of Happy, you and big brother Lily will make a full recovery by the time we have to fight against then." Samuel said.

"it feels like someone put me throw the wash."

"oh Lily you up." Said Happy.

"what happened, where the other go!" he said trying to get ready to fight.

"take it easy their brother Lily."

"Sam?" he said looking to find him.

"rest a little more, were going to need you soon."

"what are you talking about?" Lily said laying back down.

"yes, what is going on, what are you taking about?" asked Carla.

"we don't have much time left, in less than a day, all of the exceeds will be put to sleep. And it is up to us to stop it." Explained Samuel.

"but what going on, how are we going to stop then if they can use magi here, and we can't." Said Carla.

"but we can." He said making everyone confused. "we can, look at Happy." He said, they all turned to Happy, how was taking a look and Samuel's card while he wasn't looking, he just waved to them. "we were done anyway Happy. I saw he was able to summon his wing; I'm guessing you can't." Carla and Lily just stands there going 'um,' "it ok, not even I could do it at first. You see in here it's like a dream you can do almost anything, as long it follows certain rules. To use magic here, we must first understand the magic and continually think of it. I was just thinking moving after summing them. But nothing, after some time I was able to."

"so wait, Happy, you said you don't do anything different when flying, so you continually think about it." Said Carla.

"Aye!" he said.

"but, I don't know if it's just one magic. I never seen the dogs do anything but one set of magic."

"shadow, earth, light, I don't know about the red one." said Happy counting on his paw.

"I may have seen him use fire, but I think it was the trick of the light. But yeah, I haven't seen them use anything else but those." Samuel asked.

"so how are we going to beat them?" asked Lily sitting up, even though Samuel said not to.

"that Big brother, is quite simple. I have been going around and collecting everything this world can provide for me to defeat them, I made this for magical weapons that in theory, can stop them." He said showing off the weapons that resembled all white sticks. "I made them so the user can fight against the dog and counteract their magic making it a fair fight."

"and we each can have one." said Happy grabbing one, and the stick turned blue fish. "and mins a FISH!" he said happily, but the fish brock in two, connected by chains. "nunchucks fish?"

"the weapons will calibrate to your ideal weapon for you." Samuel said grabbing one, and it turned into a silver spiral lance.

Carla and Lily grabbed theirs, Lily's was a black sword, and Carla's was, "a different looking stick." She said.

"there had to be something else it can do?" Happy said spinning his fish-chucks over his head.

"like what." She pointed on end of it at him, "there is nothing but a useless stick." Then the stick she was pointing at Happy grow and nailed him in the face, "maybe it not so useless." She said smirking.

"oh look, I can see the milky way, better swim to the mountain to get the golden cheats ring." Happy said.

"he'll be ok just give him a minuet." Said Lily, knowing how badly he's beaten up when getting to close to Natsu and Grays fights.

**Half an hour later.**

Happy was waking up and the first thing he saw was Carla, Lily and Samuel where playing cards. "I call winner." He said.

"oh Happy your finally awake." Said Samuel. Collecting everyone's cards.

"oh come on I just had a grate hand." Said Lily.

"did they come out of your paints." Said Carla.

"hay I always play a fair game!" he said standing up and slamming his paws on the table. Making several cards fall out of his paints lag.

"um hu, fair." Carla said picking up and A's card.

"never mind that now, beside I always stank the deck to I win no matter what big brother does."

"hay!"

"Enough talk, we don't have much time, we have to train a little before we head out."

"aye. Lest do this." Happy said screaming loudly.

**Well you guys, buy the time you hear from me again, I will be back in the USA, my vacation is almost up, but if I work really heard I can have two chapters up before I have to go back to college. Which means this will be slowed down a bit, but the good stuff is about to start, and I'm still wandering what to call the dog like Exceeds, if you have any ideas, please let me know, or I might have to call them Zceeds.**

**Word of the day. **

**Shibboleth (shin-bo-leth)**

**noun**

**a custom, principle, or belief distinguishing a particular class or group of people, especially a long-standing one regarded as outmoded or no longer important.**

**That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours past with them training with their 'perfect' weapons, "I think I have the hang of this." Happy said swinging then around his body until, BAMG! "maybe I don't." he said in a high voice, letting go of his fishchuckes, that turned back into a white stick.

everyone watched and flinched as he did. "I would say to walk it off, but…" said Lily.

"no, it's alright." He said holding his crotch, "I'll just be over there." He said then fell face first, "or, here. Here's good."

"it looks like you might not have any kittens, Carla." Said Samuel.

"don't even joke about me and Happy like that!" Carla screamed, with a bright pink face.

"I seem to have hit a nerve of some kind." He said.

"more like stroked a pebble with a sledgehammer." Lily quietly said.

"oh really?"

"yeah…" he whispered something to him. "and…" he said something else.

"I see, I see." He said understanding.

"and also…" giving the last bit he need to know about Happy and Carla's states and what not.

"ok I think I'm going better, now what were we talking about, I kind of black out there for a minute." He was then waked in the face.

"NOTHING!" yelled Carla hitting him with her stick.

**After some more training they had 10 hours left to stop whatever the dog ware doing.**

"ok now. I think we're ready to fight." said Lily strapping his stick to his back.

"yes. I think we are as well." Samuel said.

"good, then were to." Chimed in Happy.

Samuel actually didn't know where to, "um well." He then pulled out his book and started to do make calculations on just were they should go.

"we head that way." Carla said pointing ay some orange mountain tops, and only because there was a swirling vortex right above the mountain, making it look dark and treacherous.

"how do you, now." Asked Lily.

"that's stupid question, I would have thought more Happy would say that. But just look, if that doesn't scream evil here, then I don't know what dose, and I can slightly remember it's in that deration from them the map, I don't know if it's before or after the mouton, so we'll fly until we reach it. She said summing her wing and flying.

"right." The guys said and summoned there wing and ware in the sky, then Happy crashed down "ok right." Happy remembered that he shouldn't fly, "can I get a ride for one of you?" he asked.

Carla was the one to offer but had a pink face. "it the best I can do for all the times you helped me and Wendy." He said holding out her paws for him to take.

"thanks Carla." He said, he would have tried to flirt with her but he was to out if it to try, every time he uses his wing he get weaker and weaker.

"just take it easy, were going to need you to help fight them if we are to win." Said Samuel.

"aye." He said feeling better.

"then let's go" said Lily.

**Meanwhile at the swirling vortex.**

"I'm so board." Said Olive.

"I thought you had fun beating up the exceed from earlier." Asked Crimson.

"I did, but that was so long ago. Maybe I shouldn't have beaten her so hard. I could still be having fun with her." she said flopping on her back.

"yeah, but if we didn't do it then, then they could have set back the plain back another week or so. I for one don't want to spend any more time in this world as I have to." Said Linen who was sharpening his sword. "besides even if we did beat them too much, we wouldn't have much fun for long, especially if they can't fight us on equal terms." He was then testing the swords by slicing one of his own hairs.

"I would have liked to smack that stupid blue cat around, he ran around and smacked me instead. But I don't really care now, I just want to go back where we belong, with the rest of our kin." Said Silver with a peace of hey in his month.

"remind me again why we don't just knock them all out and speed up the process." Asked Olive.

"you know as well as I do that we can't, it takes to much out of the machine if we use it to much of the magic we collected until what we're doing is done." Crimson said chewing a bone.

"and can you remind me what we are doing?"

"sigh, were magically putting them sleep to control their magic and put them under our control to build this magnificent structure." Crimson answered. "wait which one of you said that."

"hum?" they all said, they all shuck their head when they pointed at who they thought said it.

"and why is it shaped like the tower of heaven anyways." Said the voice who asked the question. Everyone that started to look around, and then they saw the four exceeds flying down to the party.

"oh grate it you guys again. Why can't you just give up." Crimson said.

"because were from fairy tail and we never give up." Happy said landing on his paws, after falling. Then his body just wavered from his paws to his head. "I ok." he said with a tear in his eye.

"why are you here, you have to know that you can't stop us." Said Crimson.

"that's where your wrong." Happy regain himself, and then Carla Lily and Samuel landed next to him, "we will stop you for we are the three Exketeers!" he yelled and did a pose.

**Yes, that's where I'm leaving you at. I'm sorry. So then I going back to college soon, and was so hoping I could make just one more chapter for this story, but I was busy this week, oh well. I'll see you all some other time. Hoping it can be next mouth, hopefully before Zootopia comes out. who else it excited for it.**

**Word of the day**

**Eloquent (el-o-quent)**

**Adjective**

**Clearly showing felling or meaning**

**Well that's it for me, until next time. Red Onega out, Peace!**


End file.
